paw_patrol_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynda the rescue Mer-Pup
Lynda is a female Mer-Pup and is part of the Paw Patrol. In a episode that will be shown, she will discover that, touching the nose of a normal pup, also she can become a normal pup, but not for more than two hours. She specializes in Animal Rescues (by sea and overland). Lynda was created and owned by Giulia e Alessia Dash on this site or GiuliaEAlessiaDash on DeviantArt. Personality Lynda is a docile puppy, she is kind and very shy. She loves all kinds of animals and takes care of those who are at the bottom of the sea. (such as fish, whales, sea snails, crabs, manta rays, and really any sea creature). She tries to be friendly and nice to everyone, but being part siren and not being a normal dog, she really only has friends that are in the sea. This sometimes makes her sad and sullen, but it usually doesn't effect her for very long. She is a pup that needed of affection. But in the future she will discover that she can become also a normal pup and she will do other many friends. In this mode she will win the sadness of never had true friends and of losing her family. As adult, she does not feel so much shyness, but without exaggerate (her character remains always a bit insecure). She is always docile, kind and protective to Zuma and her puppies sons. Bio Lynda was born at the bottom of Adventure Bay sea with her mother and her father. In the future she will discover of having one brother and one sister, but Lynda was so small, that does not remember not even of them had. They lost their mother because of a disease when they were very small and the father has mysteriously disappeared when they were only a year and a half. Later, the brothers slip and Lynda has forgot completely of her family. So from that time they lived alone, sleeping on the sand and eating whatever was around. Lynda's life, however, was very difficult, had to be careful not to get eaten by nasty sea creatures like sharks, otherwise the end would come. There was a period of her life where he did not want to live anymore and disappear from around the world, until something happened that she never would have imagined... A day like any, Lynda to not get bored, she went to take a little swim in the sea surface and while it was about to re-dip in the water, she saw a brown puppy (Zuma) walking on the beach, with a medal shining in the clear of the moon. She stared at him for a few seconds, but being very shy, did not dare to go near him, introduce yourself and asked her her name, so he immersed himself in 'water without a sound. Later, however, Lynda realized that in fact that puppy l 'had noticed, in fact, saw him return with another five puppies and a child of 10 years. She did not know whether to be scared or happy. He tried to hide it from the surface you could see her image floating, so they saw all better. After Ryder assigned tasks to the puppies to find the can-siren, Zuma was the first to dive with the 'hovercraft, while Skye gave a' look from 'high with his helicopter. After about 5-6 minutes of searching, Zuma saw Lynda and actually was the can-siren that he thought he had seen before he had warned Ryder. At this point he remained not nothin 'else you exit the' hovercraft and go to her. She blushed to just see Zuma approaching and coming towards her. After having spoken a bit ', Ryder Zuma called and told him to bring Lynda. Zuma obeyed and went up to the surface. Lynda (which is probably the mer-pup only able to speak) introduced herself to all the puppies and everyone found it funny. Zuma was a little 'sorry that she could not join them, but he tried to ask Ryder if she could be part of the Paw Patrol; Ryder after some 'thinking it up, walked over to Lynda and asked - would you like to take part in some rescue and join our team? - She did not know what to think, the were really enticing to come with them. Excitedly she accepted Lynda happy and licked the Ryder cheek. So later Ryder came back with a medal equal to that of the other puppies and gave it to Lynda; She was ecstatic and did not know how to thank the Paw Patrol. So from that day Lynda became an official member of the team, which specializes in rescuing animals in distress on the sea floor. One week after their first date she and Zuma get engaged and three years after that (as adults), marry and have four cute puppies: Arthur, Buddy, Brenda and Zoey. Appareance Lynda is a Border Collie, well at least her top half is, but of colors different of black and white. She has blue eyes, she has a brown fur on her right ear, on the tuff of fur on her head, and form her paws to half way up her front legs. She also has a brown sort of cloud around her right eye. The rest of her body is tan. She has a black collar with medal of Paw Patrol. Regular uniform: When wearing her uniform, she has a light suit that is the same color as her tail and she wears dark purple diving goggles that have x-ray vision. Dates/Formal outfit: She wears a red bow of cloth on head, between her ear brown light and her tuft, an silver earring, orange makeup on the eyes and a light blue bracelet of beads on the front paw. How to dress she wear a long pink veil enough and above, two small dress (the first is fuchsia and the second under is purple). In this type of clothing, she always wears her collar with her medal of Paw Patrol. Air Patrol uniform: When Lynda wears the Air Patrol uniform (only when she isn't a Mer-Pup), i colori sono molto simili a quelli della tuta normale e del suo veicolo. La differenza tra questo abbigliamento e quello normale, è che questo ha le maniche più lunghe. Possiede dei motori a ruote (come quelli del suo veicolo e quello di Zuma) che spuntano fuori dal jetpack. Servono per volare e per immergersi in acqua. Come motori ci sono anche quelli a fuoco, ma servono solo per volare più velocemente in aria rispetto al normale e si trovano sull'estremità dello zainetto. Oltre ai motori per volare, come tutti gli altri cuccioli, anche lei ha i suoi strumenti per dedicarsi alle cure degli animali. Da due spazi appositi, escono un termometro e il suo kit di protezione animali. Trivia Catchphrases: * "Animals need me!" * "I'm ready to dive!" * "I will swim to defense the defenseless creatures!" Pup Pack Tools: * An engine that helps her swim in the water faster * A first aid kit for marine animals * A thermometer Fears: * * Sharks * * Ghosts (like Zuma) * * Thunderstorm * * Too dark * * Be teased * * Lightning * * She doesn't want have adoptive parents because she is afraid losing again (her true mum is dead and her dad is disappeared) * * She is afraid also of losing her pups and Zuma (how did it happen with her brothers) Friends: * * Lynda is a friend of all the puppies, but was immediately the most loving toward Zuma, the first puppy that met, in fact, has taken a little crush. She is also a close friend of Sunshine, Skye and Everest because being females, they understand each other and speak more confidentially than with males. Pare che però la sua migliore amica sia Sunshine, nonostante passi molto tempo con lei. * * In the stories that will be presented, it will be possible to think that Lynda is more sociable with Marshall and with other males puppies, even though he is very funny and friendly to everyone, but in reality she was not to 'start is able to establish a real relationship with Zuma, being very shy and reserved. * * She also really sticks to Katie, the meet many times to get to do all kinds of hairstyles and talk a lot with her, Skye Everest and Zuma is her future boyfriend. Hobbies: * * Taking care of the animals * * Getting pampered by Katie * * Playing hide and seek with Marshall and Sunshine * * Hugging Zuma * * Swimming with Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Everest and Sunshine * * Staing with her family and her friends Random: * She was "born" 1st June, 2016~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters